It is known in the art that the crosslinking of polymers can improve certain physical properties, such as chemical and solvent resistance, and retention of shape at high temperatures. It is the object of this invention to provide a convenient method for crosslinking polymers containing diaryl ketones, so as to improve such physical properties.